


Dirty High School Sinners

by isntitcrazy



Series: A Collection of Smut [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cock Slut, Cock Slut Lance (Voltron), Come Slut Lance (Voltron), Come Swallowing, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, High School, House Party, Humiliation, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Jealousy, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, M/M, Mirror Sex, Name-Calling, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Party, Partying, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Possessive Sex, Power Bottom Lance (Voltron), Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Slut Lance (Voltron), Smut, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Top Keith (Voltron), Truth or Dare, Verbal Humiliation, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isntitcrazy/pseuds/isntitcrazy
Summary: Truth or dare spills the secrets of Keith and Lance, even though one of them was never even playing.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: A Collection of Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108931
Comments: 5
Kudos: 248





	Dirty High School Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> I agonized over what to title this for too damn long.  
> Anyways, a good old-fashioned high school au. Complete with shameless smut and truth or dare, everyone's favorite. Also this is kinda wild and completely unrealistic but the sole purpose is to be a good time not accurate, so just enjoy it for what it is. Which is totally ridiculous.  
> Side note: Connor is completely made up because I needed another character and I couldn't think of anyone from the canon that fit the personality. So, just like, make up a dude named Connor. Sorry.

Lance loved parties. He always had, ever since he started getting invited to him. House parties were always the best in his eyes. During the Summer, Lance swore he was at a party every weekend. Trashing the living room of some rich kid’s house, illegally drinking cheap booze, and getting contact high. He used to like the sloppy make out sessions on someone else’s couch and the hot, drunk sex in a bed that wasn’t his. But he stopped with the hookups when he officially, and secretly, started dating Keith Kogane.

Keith Kogane was Shiro’s younger brother. Shiro was a senior like Lance, and he was tall and on the football team―like Lance. Keith was not on the football team, but he was just as tall as the other two, and he was a junior with a knack for trouble. Lance found him enthralling.

Keith was incredibly sweet, wildly sexy, and a fucking monster in bed. Lance swore up and down the sex got better every time they did it. Keith was some kind of God, all hot and good at everything. Maybe part of the reason Lance loved the sex so much was because he was gay, and Keith was the only guy he’d ever done, well, anything with. But, he was also just really good in bed. Lance was a lucky bitch.

Contrary to Lance, Keith was not a party person. Never has been. Sometimes Shiro would throw parties in their house, and all Keith did was shut his bedroom door and deafen himself with his headphones. Unfortunately, his door didn’t have a lock, so he would have to yell at the occasional set of drunk teens who were looking to fuck on his bed. He even barricaded the door on occasion.

But the main point is this: Keith liked to act like he wouldn’t be caught dead at a house party. And he hadn’t been caught at one in what was probably his entire high school career, always finding something better to do with himself than get trashed surrounded by people he couldn’t stand. 

Until one night, a Saturday night in November, when he showed up to a house party. Coincidentally, it was one of the only parties that Shiro wasn’t at. Lance supposed that had something to do with it, the raven seeking escape from his overly boisterous brother in one of the loudest rooms known to mankind. 

Keith hadn’t told Lance that he would be here. It seemed that his friends had dragged him along, presumably at the last minute, too, and Keith didn’t look too happy about it. When Lance spotted the boy in the corner with his aforementioned friends, he didn’t look overly thrilled. 

Even still, Lance’s first instinct was to run up to him. He had to stop himself, though, as despite the fact that Shiro wasn’t here, all of their other friends were. Lance knew they wouldn’t get drunk enough to forget the whole night, they never did. If any of them saw Lance talking to Keith, or making out with him, or rubbing himself desperately on his insufferable body, they would tell Shiro. And a part of Lance wasn’t ready for that yet.

Keith did look absurdly hot, though. A cropped red tank that was oh so tight on him, not only exposing his gorgeous abs but highlighting his chest muscles beautifully. Oh, and the lack of sleeves gave Lance a good look at those fucking arms. He somehow always forgot how built Keith was, even his signature black skinny jeans accentuating his legs like it was intentional. Something in Lance wanted Keith to be skinny and fragile, but that wasn’t how he was.

It didn’t take very many drinks for Lance and a bunch of other party-goers to form a circle in the living room and call for a game of truth or dare. Lance was certainly tipsy, but he wasn’t quite drunk yet. And he noticed that the circle was lacking a certain Keith, but Lance had assumed he wasn’t into party games like this anyways. Hunk, the party’s host, stood up in the circle and waved for everyone to quiet down.

“Okay, okay,” his words were slurred, but only slightly. “Truth or dare, you can refuse to answer or take the dare but you have to take a shot of vodka with hot sauce.”

Lance grimaced at the thought of that. Vodka was bad on its own, but he was sure it got a lot worse once you added hot sauce to it. Like a mixed drink from hell.

The circle of tipsy teens agreed that this was a good rule, and Hunk sat back down on the floor. They started the game.

“Allura, truth or dare?” Hunk asked, kicking off the game.

“Uh… truth,” the cheerleader responded, earning a few groans from others in the circle. “What?!”

“Lame!” Pidge called from across the circle. Allura rolled her eyes.

“I, uh…” Hunk stuttered. “I can’t think of anything.”

Lance couldn’t help but laugh, rolling his eyes jokingly. “Dude!” he said accusingly.

“I’ll do it!” Pidge interjected, giving Allura a wicked glance. “Body count?”

Allura shook her head. “Three.”

“Boo!” Pidge teased, earning another eye roll from Allura.

Pidge’s teasing was fine, because Allura was laughing, too. Hunk laughed as well, gesturing for Allura to take her turn asking.

“Pidge, truth or dare?” Allura said with a smirk.

“Oh no,” the brunette responded, knowing damn well she would see revenge.

The game went for a bit before it got to be Lance’s turn. He waited eagerly through the other truths and dares, watching someone drink the vodka and hot sauce, listening to people answer invasive questions about their sex lives, and secretly hating the guy who dared two girls to make it out. They turned it back on him by daring him to make out with Connor, which was well deserved and kinda funny. 

Then, it was Lance’s turn.

“Lance, truth or dare?” Connor asked. 

Lance smirked. “Dare.”

“Good, ‘cause I don’t have a truth,” Lance laughed. “You have to get blindfolded, and I’ll put whatever I want in your hand, then you guess what it is.”

Lance grinned. “Okay.”

“Ooh, that one’s spicy,” Pidge jokes, taking a sip from her red solo cup.

“Get in the middle and blindfold yourself, Lance, I’m gonna go get the thing,” Connor said. He stood up and ran off to the kitchen.

Lance crawled into the middle of the circle and knelt there, pulling the blue bandana he wore on his forehead down over his eyes. The whole room went pitch black instantaneously.

“Can you see anything?” a voice asked. Lance couldn’t identify them.

“No.”

“How many fingers am I holding up?” it was a different voice, but Lance was pretty sure this one was Pidge.

“I don’t fucking know!”

“Okay, good.”

Lance sat in darkness for what felt like forever, but it was probably only a minute. He eventually heard a couple people start snickering, and he swore there were a couple whispers here and there, but no words could be identified. The sound of people moving was also present, and Lance assumed that some of the people behind him had wanted a better view.

“Alright,” Lance heard Connor’s voice above him. “I have the thing. Stick your hand out.”

Lance extended his hand toward Connor’s voice. He felt him grab his wrist and pull it forward, hearing a few more laughs around me. Lance figured that whatever this thing was, it had to be funny. He was barely afraid of the mystery, trying to think of all the possibilities as to what it could be. There seemed to be little potential for something disgusting―Connor hadn’t been gone for long, and there were only so many things in this house.

But soon enough, Lance felt his hand touch something. It was warm to the touch, and he swore it felt kinda hard. Not hard like a rock, but it definitely wasn’t soft, either. Lance grasped his hand around it, thumb barely able to touch his fingers. He could hear Connor laughing beside him.

Lance furrowed his eyebrows behind the blindfold, sliding his hand farther from his body. Interesting… the thing kept going. Connor even laughed a little harder. Whatever Lance was holding seemed to get thicker the farther away from himself he went, even hot to the touch in his hand.

Wait a damn minute, Lance knows exactly what he’s holding.

His lips twisted into a side-cocked grin. "I think I know what this is..." Lance said. Connor still hadn't stopped laughing, but to his credit, it did sound like he was trying to stifle himself. "I need to test one thing though."

Lance surged forward, raising himself higher on his knees, shoving the "mystery" thing into his mouth. Connor yelled immediately, and his shout was quickly met with many others. Lance couldn't choke back a moan quick enough. 

Yeah, this was exactly what he thought it was. It tasted just as good as he remembered, and his tongue was quickly made wet with something he knew wasn't spit.

Lance pulled away, mouth empty again. "Uh-huh, this is Keith’s fat cock," he said it with a smirk, pulling the bandana off his eyes and back up to his forehead.

"Dude!" Connor shouted.

Lance laughed lightly, blinking a few times to adjust to the light and looking upward. Sure enough, there was Keith, looking sexy as ever. He was biting down on the side of his hand, eyes wide.

"Did you just put his cock in your mouth?" Connor said with disbelief. 

Lance turned to look at him. His friend wore a look of complete and utter shock, the faces in the teens behind him matching his expression.

"Yeah," Lance said with a smirk, hand still gripping the aforementioned cock.

"You do know that's Shiro’s little brother, right?" Connor said. 

Lance nodded slowly. "Of course," he looked back up at Keith, who was still frozen in place. "I kinda wonder if Shiro’s cock is as big as yours."

Lance shoved it back into his mouth, getting another yell from Connor. Keith finally moved, making it look like he was gonna shove Lance off, but he knew Keith wasn't really trying. Lance took his hand off Keith’s cock and gripped his waist, throating him forcefully. Lance moaned again, batting his eyelashes up at Keith.

"Lance, stop!" he protested. 

Lance pulled off, hand taking Keith’s cock again. "Do you really want me to stop?" he challenged, raising an eyebrow.

Keith stuttered over several syllables. He neglected to form any of those syllables into words, instead swatting Lace’s hand off his cock. He tucked himself away, and Lance pouted dramatically in response.

"Aw, I really wanted to suck your fat cock," Keith looked at him with wide eyes, face reading all kinds of ‘Lance, fucking stop.' Lance did not. He grabbed at Keith’s cock again, preventing him from zipping his fly at all. "I refuse to stop until your cum is all over my face."

Keith gave Lance a look that he could only describe as dangerous, and he was fucking living for it. His cock, already half-hard, gave an interested twitch in his pants. Keith grabbed his hand and pulled Lance to his feet, shoving past Connor and dragging his boyfriend into the nearest bathroom.

Keith slammed the door, maneuvering them around so he could pin Lance to the door, forearm strapped down on his chest. Lance knew he could break free if he wanted to, but he didn't want to. Keith’s eyes were filled with the hottest kind of fire, and Lance knew Keith wanted him as bad as he wanted Keith.

"You're such a fucking whore," Keith growled. Lance felt a shiver run up his spine, and he gave Keith a smirk.

"I mean, you obviously agreed to do that. What did you think was gonna happen?" Lance cocked his head to the side. Keith got his face real close to the other’s, so close they could feel each other’s hot breath on their lips.

"I thought maybe you'd try to jerk me off if you didn't pretend to be straight, but I didn't realize you were such a slut for my cock that you'd go as far as to shove it down your throat," Keith’s eyes lost Lance’s for a moment, lingering on his lips. Lance smirked, gaze quick to meet Keith’s again. "What if it wasn't even my cock in your hand? And you just shoved some random guy's dick down your throat in front of everybody?"

"Oh, come on, I know your cock when I feel it," Keith raised an eyebrow. "Fat and hot and throbbing. I've had it in me enough to know what it feels like."

Keith’s eyes were all over Lance’s face, cheeks dark red. "You're lucky it wasn't some other guy's cock. You don't wanna know what I would've done to you if it was."

Lance raised an eyebrow gamely. "You're pretty hot when you're all riled up and possessive." he teased, earning another growl in response. Fuck that was hot. "Maybe one day I'll make you jealous just to see how wild you get."

"Oh, I don't think you wanna see that side of me," Keith said, shoving his hips against Lance’s. Lance moaned, their hard cocks pressed together through jeans. "I won't play nice if you get me jealous."

"Fuck," Lance groaned, grabbing his waist. "You're only tempting me."

"I'll say it one more time," oh God his commanding voice made Lance want to explode. "You don't want to get me jealous." Keith shoved his arm against Lance’s chest harder, grinding on his hips slowly. Lance bared my nails against him. "I'll get real rough, and mean, and naughty, and remind you exactly who you fucking belong to."

"I'll repeat myself too," Lance smirked, trying his best to hide how fucking turned on he was. "You're being so fucking tempting." he gritted his teeth. "Just you wait, you sexy beast, I'll get you all jealous and angry just to see how rough you get with me."

"I can give you a taste. Right now. I'll bend you over the sink and fuck your brains out," Keith said huskily, biting Lance’s lower lip. He couldn't help but whine.

"Yeah, you wanna fill me?" Lance teased, attempting to curl his lips up into a smirk. He could barely form the shape.

"Oh, I won't just fill you," Keith’s lips managed to form a smirk, only faltering Lance’s more. "I'll fucking stretch you with my cock. You don't like a lot of prep, do you, cockslut?"

That word was heat straight down Lance’s spine. It was a shiver, wracking his body and pulling a moan past his lips. It was his eyes rolling back so far he could barely see Keith anymore, his dominant form nothing but a flash of dark hair in the edges of Lance’s vision.

Keith’s arm pressed harder against Lance’s chest, a dark chuckle eliciting from his lips. Lance refocused his eyes, Keith’s face returning to be present in his gaze, all smirks and lustful eyes. He looked like he could devour Lance. Lance wanted that.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Keith teased. "Not any more than you want me to."

"What ever happened to me sucking your cock?" Lance sputtered, every word strangled and fucked out in hopeless arousal.

Keith chuckled. "My cock's gotta get wet somehow, right?"

Oh. Oh, yes. Something in Lance screamed that was the only right answer. He managed to swallow the moan that rose in his throat, digging nails into Keith’s waist. Keith ran feather-light lips over Lance’s jaw. It was barely kissing, but even just the drag of his full lips on Lance’s skin made him want to scream. He could not fuck him any faster.

"Holy fuck, just bend me over already," Lance whined, lolling his head to the side to give Keith nothing but his neck.

Keith growled into his throat, the sound once again sending a hot shudder through Lance. He wanted that sound engraved in his veins, wanted it to be the only thing he ever heard it was so fucking good. But he also, really, truly wanted to be bent over the sink. Lance needed that, like, fucking yesterday.

Keith was pulling Lance’s shirt off before he had any more time to think. It wound up strewn about the floor, discarded haphazardly behind Keith so he could haul Lance over to the sink. Lance knew he was stronger than his boyfriend, knew he could overpower him easily, but there wasn't an inch of him that wanted that right now. 

Lance wanted to be dominated, to be fucked, to be relentlessly pounded until he saw stars. His one-track mind saw only that reality, where his ass leaked cum on his thighs and he was drooling all over himself.

Lance savored the chill of the granite sink on his bare chest. The feeling of Keith's hands pressed against his back. Pale fingers unfastening his belt.

Lance bent his elbow to put his arm in front of himself, free hand gripping the edge of the counter tight. He couldn't help but lift his head up to look in the mirror, gaze caught on Keith behind him, with his sexy red face and kiss-swollen lips, jeans still unbuttoned and cock barely peeking out of the top.

Lance wanted to watch Keith’s face while he got fucking wrecked.

"If you're gonna act like a slut, then I'm gonna fuck you like one," Keith huffed, finally getting Lance’s jeans undone enough to pull them down below his ass.

"Mm, yes please," Lance whined, dropping his head back against his forearm.

Keith scoffed, leaning over and pressing his weight into Lance’s back. Lance could feel Keith’s erection against his ass, but there wasn’t much time to savor it before Keith was prodding at his face with three fingers. "Suck."

His demand was hot against Lance’s ear. It got him all kinds of hot again, lifting his heavy head up just enough to get Keith’s fingers past his lips. He tasted of skin and sweat, unsurprisingly, but Lance laved his tongue over the digits, making a point to slobber and drool over them as if it were his cock. Lance made a complete mess of it, hearing Keith's unstable breaths against his ear, hips twitching. Lance tried to bat his eyelashes and glance over his shoulder, but he wasn't sure how well that worked.

Keith pulled his fingers out of Lance’s mouth forcefully, and they came out with a pop against his tightened lips. Lance let himself whine, knowing damn well it would rile Keith up the way he wanted it to. Keith slapped Lance’s ass with the hand he didn't slobber on, making him yelp.

"Don't be such a whore," Keith warned, slicked fingers grazing over Lance’s hole.

Lance dropped his head back into his arm, hiding the smirk that slid across his lips. "I thought you liked it when I was a whore."

Keith spanked him again, and Lance stood up on his tiptoes, shoving his hip bones harder into the countertop. The tip of Keith’s finger slipped into Lance’s hole, shoving into him with what was definitely not enough lubricant. Spit was hasty on its own, but it seems Lance hadn't drooled on him quite enough.

"Just shut up and take my fingers," Keith demanded, his voice hot and low and nearly unrecognizable.

Lance moaned, the index finger inching deeper into him. "I'm not gonna shut up, but I will gladly―ah―take your fingers."

Keith’s free hand took a fistful of Lance’s ass, gripping him nails-first as he shoved his finger in all the way. Lance moaned, pressing higher up on his toes, arching his back slightly to stick his ass up for Keith. He seemed to like it, his grip on Lance tightening as he started to move his finger.

Lance whined. "Come on, give me more."

"Don't be impatient," Keith truly didn't sound like himself, but whatever he did sound like was fucking hot. It was almost growling, low and possessive but still needy like Lance knew it. It made him shake.

"I can take way more than one finger, babe," Lance teased, biting back the need to mewl. "If I'm taking your fat cock with no lube, I'll need way more than―"

"Shut the fuck up!" Keith demanded, slapping Lance’s ass again.

Lance moaned in startle, biting his forearm in an attempt to stifle himself. He was sure someone outside heard some of that, heard Keith yelling at Lance to be quiet. That only made him shake harder, jolted his cock and sent a drop of pre-cum rolling down the length of it.

Yeah. Yeah, they're gonna hear Lance scream on his cock.

Keith shoved a second finger into Lance, not even asking if he was ready for it. For the record, Lance didn't want him to. He liked the hard, unforgiving thrusts, quick wrist movements that drove two fingers deep in his ass. Keith was close, so close, to hitting his prostate, but it seemed to be just out of reach. Lance knew, though, that even if it were within reach, Keith still wouldn't be hitting it. He thinks Keith liked to torture him.

Lucky for Keith, Lance liked to be tortured.

Keith was hasty. Hasty with lubricant, hasty with fingering, hasty when he shoved the nearly-dry third one in too. Lance moaned loudly into his arm, half the sound stifled by the bite he had on his own skin. Keith groaned, twisting his fingers against the walls of Lance’s ass, pumping them in and out of him with earnest and determination.

"So tight," Keith groaned, words half lost in breath. "But that's enough."

And he withdrew his fingers, slapping at Lance’s ass again for good measure. Lance yelped into his arm, screwing his eyes shut and trying to imagine Keith's sexy form behind him, turned on and bright red. Lance knew that he could glance up at the mirror to look, but he almost feared something in Keith that he didn't quite know.

"Get on your knees and wet my cock."

Lance moved quickly. He whipped around as fast as he could move himself, collapsing to his knees on the tile floor and looking up at Keith's stern face. He was pulling his cock out of his jeans, still practically fully clothed, though his cropped shirt still let Lance look at the beading sweat on his abs.

But his cock, oh, his cock. Lance knew he had already seen it today, already had it in his mouth, even, but... God. He wanted to stare at it. Fat, throbbing, and leaking drops of pre-cum. Lance needed it so, so bad, ass already clenching with need. All he could do was gawk, lips parted and eyes half-shut, frozen with his hands on Keith's waist.

"That doesn't look like sucking my cock," Keith said lowly, one hand finding Lance’s hair. "In your mouth, slut, come on."

Lance didn't need any more motivation. He opened his mouth wide and took in the head of Keith’s cock, feeling the pre-cum ooze onto his waiting tongue. Lance’s eyes fluttered shut and he couldn't help rolling his tongue, moaning softly against Keith as he inched ever-closer to the base of his cock.

Keith's free hand found Lance’s jaw, gripping onto him so tight it twisted his gaze up, eyes opening in some strange aroused alarm. Keith looked just as angry as he did turned on, teeth gritted in a furious scowl, eyebrows lowered and cheeks red.

"You're not trying hard enough," his words made Lance whine against him, hands gripping his waist tighter. "Come on, I know you want it, slut. Suck my cock like you fucking mean it."

So he did. Lance bobbed his head with more force, making it good and wet and sloppy, being sure to coat Keith in as much spit as his mouth and throat could produce. It got easier the more spit Lance made, his lips sliding across the cock with unfamiliar ease.

Keith grunted and moaned, but even his moans were lower than Lance knew them to be. He really had turned into a beast, one that was red and hot and fuming, but oh so aroused and absurdly sexy. Lance wanted his cock in his ass so bad. Pounding him relentlessly, fucking him until he cried, that gravelly voice whispering filth in his ear.

With a low moan, Keith pulled Lance off his cock. "That's enough, whore."

Saliva dripped down Lance’s chin, coating his lips in a glossy sheen that he knew the light would reflect off of. He batted my eyelashes up at Keith, awaiting the next instruction, watching Keith’s hand move up and down the length of his cock, slathering himself in Lance’s spit.

"Do I need to fucking do it for you?" Keith scoffed. "Get up and bend over."

Lance scrambled to his feet, nearly stumbling and falling to the hard bathroom floor. But he steadied himself on the counter, spinning around with haste, barely catching a glance of his own fucked-out face before he collapsed on the granite. Lance felt two hands on his ass again, spreading him wide.

"God, yeah, fuck me..." Lance whined. "Please, please Keith, I need it."

"Begging like a slut?" Keith spit on Lance’s hole. "You only do that for me, right?"

His tone was dark. It was intimidating, filling Lance’s chest with hot black heat. It was want, it was desire, it was pure need for Keith to ravish his ass until he cried. Lance curled his toes, forcing his hips off the counter ever so slightly.

"Yes, yes, only for you," Lance inhaled sharply. "I only beg for your cock, only yours."

Keith chuckled. "Right answer."

And he was pushing into Lance. Slow, deliberate, and not quite wet enough. He had stretched Lance a little, but it certainly wasn't enough. The sheer thickness of Keith’s cock was enough to tear Lance apart, and he felt like he was about to split in two. It made him moan, high-pitched and slutty, head lifting just enough to catch a glimpse of Keith's concentrated face staring at his hole as he drove his cock deeper.

Lance’s head fell just as Keith bottomed out. Lance whined, the sound choked on and nearly stuck in his throat. His boyfriendgroaned behind him, but he didn't waste any time letting Lance get used to the fucking size of him, starting his motions immediately.

It started as something like slow. Something deliberate, not fast enough to be labelled as quick, but rough and slamming. Keith’s hip bones collided with Lance’s ass at every thrust, the sounds that fell past Lance’s lips growing increasingly louder with every move Keith made. He gripped both of Lance’s hips, holding him steady and up and ready for his cock, forcing him to bend to his will in a way that was just so hot. 

Lance was a sweaty face against granite, sliding and hot on the cold stone, head tilted to the side so his cheek bore the frigidness and the room was filled with his noises.

"Oh," Lance moaned. "You fill me so―" he sputtered on another whorish sound. "―so good."

"Yeah?" Keith teased, picking up the pace. "I fill you good?"

"Yeahhh," it was all a whine, pulled from Lance’s mouth like string as Keith thrust his hips faster.

He went harder, too. Faster and harder like abuse to Lance’s hole. That was what he wanted. His hips rough and hands rougher, nails digging into skin as Keith groaned out curses behind him, the entire length of his cock being pulled out and shoved back again.

Lance could've sworn he was in heaven.

And when he picked his head up to look in the mirror, he just about saw heaven, too. Keith's face was red hot and sweating, all his exposed skin flushed just the same. Lance had always loved the way Keith’s body looked when he moved it like that, but something about this here and now made it so much better. Lance moaned louder, Keith's eyes flicking up to meet his blue gaze in the mirror.

There was fire in Keith’s eyes. Dark, dangerous fire. He looked like he could rip Lance apart. And just as Lance’s head was threatening to fall back against the counter, Keith grabbed his hair and pulled him half-upright, chest pressed to his back and free hand on the edge of the counter. Keith leaned in close to Lance’s ear, fucked-out breathing hot on his skin.

"You wanna look at me?" Keith teased. "Wanna look at me, slut?"

"Yeah," it was a moan, pressed out from parted lips. "So hot. You're so hot."

Keith didn't say anything in response, only groaned appreciatively against Lance’s ear, sucking a mark into his neck as he pounded him relentlessly. Then Keith dropped him, chest slamming back against the counter as he took Lance’s hips and fucked him harder.

Lance was probably screaming. Tears brimmed his eyes, loud noises spilled past his lips, and no matter how hard he bit his tongue, he could not keep them back. It felt impossible. The things Keith did to him...

Keith pressed his chest to Lance’s back again, lips finding the shell of his ear with a groan.

"You think they can hear you out there?" Lance moaned in response, but it meant yes. "Think they can hear you screaming on my cock like that?"

"Mhm," was the only sound Lance could manage, mouth stuck open and slack-jawed on the warming granite.

"Yeah, you love my cock," hands dug into the skin on Lance’s back, nails clawing with rough palms. "Tell me how much you love my cock. Only my cock."

Lance arched his back. "Love your cock," he moaned. "Love it. Love it so much."

"I'm the only one who can make you feel this good, yeah?" it was low and teasing and cocky, and straight into Lance’s ear. Only for him. All his. "No one else can make you scream like that."

Lance was practically sobbing. "I'm such a slut for your cock!"

It was a yelp, if anything, met with curling toes and near-orgasm, thighs clenching tight as his ass tightened around Keith's cock. Lance was desperate, desperate for release.

"Yeah, that's right," Keith’s words were all groaned into Lance’s ear. "A fucking slut for my cock."

"'M gonna cum," Lance slurred, tongue falling helplessly out of his mouth.

"Yeah?" Keith teased. "Cum. Cum on the fucking floor like the filthy slut you are."

Lance obliged. It was wrong, and it was filthy, and it was not his floor. God, Lance couldn't even remember whose house this was anymore, whose bathroom sink he had let Keith bend him over and make him cry.

But fuck, was Lance crying. He sobbed into the granite countertop, hands clawing at slick stone as he spilled white all over the tile. Keith tightened his hold on him, groaning curses in Lance’s ear as he filled him with hot cum. It was hot, so hot, and it filled Lance good just like his cock.

Lance’s thighs trembled. Keith pulled out, breathless and scarlet, admiring Lance’s reddened ass and the cum that dripped out of it.

"Fuck, we're both sluts," he breathed, bracing himself with a hand on Lance’s back.

Lance laughed, barely audible and forced out, but he laughed.

"Yeah?"

"Mm," Keith affirmed, leaning back over his boyfriend. 

"We have a party to get back to," Lance said breathlessly, attempting to stand up.

"You're gonna go look everyone in the eyes after they heard you scream like that?"

Lance flushed red. "They saw your cock, so we're both losers here."

When Lance stood up, Keith looked mad. It was because Lance was right.


End file.
